1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an inner ring of a wheel bearing device, a manufacturing method therefor, and a wheel bearing device and, more particularly to an inner ring of a wheel bearing device that supports a wheel of an automobile, or the like, such that the wheel is rotatable with respect to a suspension, a manufacturing method therefor, and a wheel bearing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an existing wheel bearing device that includes an inner member, an outer member, and double row rolling elements. The inner member rotates together with a constant velocity joint coupled to a drive shaft. The outer member is arranged around the outer periphery of the inner member, and is fixed to a knuckle of a suspension that supports a wheel of a vehicle. The double row rolling elements are interposed between the outer member and the inner member (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-192281 (JP-A-2007-192281)).
The bearing device described in JP-A-2007-192281 has the double row rolling elements interposed between the outer member and the inner member. A pulsar ring facing a sensor for anti-lock brake system (ABS) is arranged at a location between these double row rolling elements in the axial direction. The inner member is formed of two separate members that are arranged next to each other in the axial direction, and the pulsar ring is fitted around the outer periphery of one of these two members. In addition, the ABS sensor is attached to the outer member.